contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Pipilotti Rist
Pipilotti Rist, en réalité Elisabeth Charlotte Rist, (21 juin 1962 à Grabs dans canton de St. Gall en Suisse - ) est une vidéaste suisse. Elle vit à Zurich, Bâle et Leipzig. Biographie Elle a obtenu sa maturité et a poursuivi ses études artistiques dans l'illustration et la photographie à la Haute Ecole d'arts appliqués de Vienne. Elle suivit la classe de création audiovisuelle à la "Schule für Gestaltung" de Bâle. De 1988 à 1994, elle fut membre du groupe de musique « Les reines prochaines». En quelques années elle maîtrise les images et elle les travaille longuement avec sa table de montage et son ordinateur. Elle incorpore dans ses vidéos des effets cinématographiques. Elle umet à profit les « défauts » de l'image et utilise le brouillage, le flou, les renversements ( l'image peut se retrouver inversée ou sur le côté comme dans l'une de ses vidéos où le spectateur est invité à se coucher pour la regarder ), le rythme, les plans rapides, les couleurs, les sons et la musique. De 1990 à 2001, elle travaille dans la vidéo et les installations vidéos à Zürich. Elle fut la première directrice artistique de l'Exposition nationale suisse de 2002 (Expo.02). *1982-1986 Etude artistique d'illustration et photographie à la haute école d'art appliqué à Vienne (Autriche) *Graphiste pour ordinateur dans la pharmacie *1986-1988 Suit la classe de création audiovisuelle à « Schule für Gestaltung », Bâle *Depuis 1984 travail avec des « Performances » et de la **cofondatrice de l'orchestre féminin »Les Reines Prochaines«; *Depuis 1988 art vidéo et installation vidéos * En 1998, elle fait partie des finalistes du Prix Hugo Boss d'art contemporain *1997-1999 Directrice artistique de l'Exposition nationale suisse de 2002(Expo.02) Une chambre au trésor pleine d'images mouvantes ou de vidéo Ses vidéos sentimentales et ses installations multicolores; son travail interdisciplinaire entre musique et images animées, mais aussi sa personnalité pimpante et affinée au look sans cesse changeant, ont fait de Pipilotti Rist une popstar de la scène artistique. En 1997, elle a même été nommée directrice artistique de l'Exposition nationale suisse de 2002("Schweizer Expo"), poste dont elle se démettra l'année suivante. Les vidéos et installations hautes en couleurs de Rist sont dans l'air du temps. Ses films manipulés à l'ordinateur n'ont rien de froid, de réfléchi ou d'intellectuel, mais sont au contraire très sensuels : « Depuis des années, mon propos est de considérer, sous plusieurs angles, ce qui fait la différence entre les sexes, car je suis persuadée que la manière dont chaque être humain vit son identité sexuelle détermine l'évolution de la subjectivité de l'individu et constitue la base de son comportement social et politique. » Pipilotti Rist Dans ses oeuvres, elle aborde la question de l'identité. Elle met en scène le corps féminin ( le sien ) et filme ce corps sans aucun tabou. Elle questionne aussi les attributions sociales traditionnelles de corps et de l'identité et remonte jusqu'à l'enfance d'une petite fille. La combinaison harmonieuse entre musique douce et rêveries visuelles pénètre notre inconscient et plonge le spectateur dans un monde de visions et de mythes quotidiens généré par l'artiste, dont les enchaînements d'images ne présentent pas de structure narrative (avec un début et une fin qualifiés). Des prises de vue sous-marines avec de splendides univers végétaux, des lèvres sensuelles emplissant tout l'écran, des pieds nus dans un parterre de fleurs jaunes ou de corps de femmes nus parés de strass à la Opélie dans un fouillis d'herbes, l'association harmonieuse entre le corps et la nature, une musique psychédélique : des images inventives et poétiques de Rist, parfois volontairement floues ou déformées, font oublier le quotidien Pipilotti Rist attache aussi beaucoup d'importance à l'installation. Selon elle, une installation n'est pas une simple organisation de l'espace. Chaque élément doit être un inducteur, un catalyseur des sentiments et des émotions ; il provoque un morcellement de la narration, il encourage l'imagination, la rêverie, les associations psychiques propres à chacun et favorise un sentiment d'incertitude face au réel. Œuvres *''Eindrücke verdauen'' (Digérer les impressions) (1992) : installation avec un maillot de bain féminin d'une seule pièce suspendu à deux crochets fixés au plafond, à l'intérieur duquel est placé un moniteur rond qui diffuse sur le ventre-écran l'avancée de la caméra dans le tube digestif. *''Das Zimmer'' ( la chambre, 1994 ) : un salon surdimensionné a été créé par l'artiste avec un fauteuil gigantesque ou le visiteur doit grimper dessus comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles, pour choisir et visionner une vidéo projetée sur un écran de taille normale * Closet circuit (2000) : Une caméra à infrarouge, placée sous une cuvette de WC transparente, permet à l'occupant des lieux de contempler sur un écran plasma placé devant lui le déroulement des opérations. *''I'm a victim of this song'' *''I'm not the girl who misses much'' *''You called me Jacky'' *''Homo sapiens sapien'' (2005) - Gry Bay site / film clip *''Open my glade (Flatten)'' (2000): Dans cette vidéo, Pipilotti Rist traite du thème du maquillage, ou plutôt surtout du démaquillage, en se frottant le visage sur une vitre en verre. Le maquillage s’étale de partout et le visage se déforme en des formes grotesques. D’une part, l’artiste se démasque, d’autre part, le visage déformé rappelle des masques terrifiants. Le film composé de seize parties a été montré par séquences d’une minute pendant six semaines seize fois par jour toutes les heures sur un écran géant sur Times Square à New York et est une commande de l'initiative "Messages to the Public program", existant depuis 1980. En se concentrant sur la déconstruction du masque maquillé et la déformation du visage aux traits fins, Pipilotti Rist contrecarre le beau paraître des spots de publicité qui sont normalement diffusés à cet endroit. Voir aussi Liens externes *Site officiel de Pipilotti Rist *Biennale de Venise 1997 *Expositions *Biographie de Pipilotti Rist Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain suisse Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Artiste contemporain suisse Catégorie:Personnalité féminine suisse Catégorie:Naissance en 1962 Catégorie:Personnalité saint-galloise ca:Pipilotti Rist de:Pipilotti Rist en:Pipilotti Rist es:Pipilotti Rist it:Pipilotti Rist nl:Pipilotti Rist pl:Pipilotti Rist sv:Pipilotti Rist